one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Makoto Nanaya X Squirrel Girl
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Female Rodent Beastkin are about to beat face, and annihilate Planets. Will Sector 7's NOL spy prove she has the Tonfas needed to crack skulls, or will Squirrel Girl demonstrated she can beat even DEADPOOL without even trying? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Makoto Nanaya.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Squirrel Girl.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Location: 5th Hierarchical City: Ikubido. Area: Grave Marker of Bases. As Squirrel Girl was trying to find The Living Tribunal to prove to the naysayers she is on par with him, A spy for Sector 7, spotted her, and reported to Kokonoe about the situation. Makoto Nanaya: Kokonoe. Respond, Kokonoe! Kokonoe: This is she. What do you want? Makoto: I've spotted the target in Ikubido. I need you to see this sad excuse for a counterfeit. Kokonoe: Why the hell should I? It's your job to kick her ass to the gr- Oh fine... I got a lock onto her. Makoto: What do you know? Kokonoe: She goes by the name of Doreen Green, aka Squirrel Girl. I never read any goddamn western comics, but from what I understand, she can take out Entities more powerful than The Imperator, even Take Mikazuchi; the Black Beast. With that said, kid, you're on your own... Good Luck. Makoto: You got it! As Squirrel Girl kept searching, Makoto caught her by surprise by making several illusions of herself. As Squirrel Girl hit the illusion charging at her, Makoto curb stomped the Mutant, and found a guide with cards in it. Makoto simply blew it apart with her Tonfas. Squirrel girl was indeed pissed. Squirrel Girl: Argh! What the heck was that for?! I was using that to find, and defeat The Living Tribunal! Makoto simply put her hands on her hips, and gave a grim leer. Makoto: MORE like, you were trying to defeat your foes by using info to cheat! Besides, you won't be able to find whomever you're lookin' for here. This was abandoned since a friend of mine was originally born as Mu-12. Now if you'll excuse me- (Cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Vocal Tracks - It Has To Be This Way (Instrumental)) That was when Squirrel Girl revealed her claws, making a threatening notion to Nanaya. They both knew they couldn't escape the predicament with words. Their power even didn't require it. Makoto simply stated: Makoto: So, Its war you want, huh? Well you should know I've been ready the whole time! Bring it on! I have military experience anyway! Squirrel Girl: Well... I have an army! Squirrel Girl then revealed an army of squirrels that were ready for a fight beyond all others. Makoto wouldn't think trouble in large numbers could take out the foes Squirrel Girl fought. If they can beat Take Mikazuchi, Makoto is in trouble. She simply forced the thought out of her mind, and the battle began... The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-48.8: Both Makoto, and Squirrel Girl charged at each other; spike X claws in mind, and Makoto easily blasted Squirrel Girl while she was sliding on the ground. Makoto then slid as she smashed a getting up Squirrel Girl, over, and over. Until Squirrel Girl used her superhuman strength to send Makoto to a wall, then sped like a fighter jet and beat Makoto with claws, Hyped up Hokuto Hyakuren Shinken, she even wrapped her tail around Makoto, crushing her, and even fractured dozens of bones to the point of dizzying Makoto. Makoto: ...ow... Squirrel Girl: EAT MY ARMY!!! Makoto was about to fight a whole army of squirrels that took out even Thanos. Makoto wants to be the first to take out a horrible reason to defeat an opponent more powerful than her... 48.3-39.1: Makoto clenched her fist, snapped out of confusion, and beat face at what seemed like tens of thousands of squirrels. Makoto's Tonfas just kept killing squirrel group after squirrel group. Squirrel Girl was shocked to see a Beastkin kill her own species for the sake of annihilating her! As the army was weakening, Squirrel Girl stepped in, and tried to save what's left of her army. But Makoto Used a super that rivaled Squirrel Girl's Power, and speed! Makoto summoned a portal that unleashed a giant fist that killed off the rest of the squirrels, and did a considerable amount of damage. For once, Squirrel Girl was impressed at an opponent to the point of LOSING! 38.3-21.5: Squirrel Girl knew that she's on her own now. She decided to sprint at Makoto, and uppercut her while she wasn't looking. She sent her sky high, and she jumped to her height, and slashed Makoto like it's nothing. But then, Makoto kicked Squirrel Girl in the gut, and pushed her down with her feet. She then went into Overdrive Mode, and as makoto came down, did an uppercut, and then many punches. Finally, she then teleported to the air as Squirrel Girl was bashed right in the face. 21.1-0.1: As Makoto walked toward Squirrel Girl, She told her a lesson in cheating... 19.7-13.4: Makoto Nanaya: See? Even with all that power of yours, you're useless without your trading cards. Why don't you admit you're a damn fraud by now?! Squirrel Girl struggled to get up. When she did, she charged at Makoto, and the two did an armlock. The area was exploding, but the Beastkin, and Mutant did not stop for anything. 7.4-4.9: Makoto Nanaya: SHUT UP, AND STATE YOUR FRAUDHOOD!!! 4.3-3.7: Squirrel Girl: ' 'NO!!!' ' 3.5-0.1: Both Foes: ' 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!' ' (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Vocal Tracks - It Has To Be This Way (Instrumental) Ends.) As the battle concluded, after all Makoto has won throughout the fight, in the end, both fighters were vaporized by the armlock, leaving nothing but two ash circles; one for each stalemated opponent... DOUBLE K.O.! Minutes later, there was a signal... (Transmission Starts.) Kokonoe: (Beeps and Dashes.) Makoto. Please respond, Makoto! Makoto, I've been trying to contact you for 5 fricken minutes now! If you're in distress, signal me immediately! Technology... Man it sucks... Tager. Please respond, TAGER!!! Iron Tager: This is Tager, Reporting. Kokonoe: The situation has changed, and not for the better. I need you to come and retrieve Makoto right away! I think she might have been KIA. Iron Tager: Affirmative. Uh, Kokonoe? Kokonoe: What?! Iron Tager: Where, exactly is Makoto? Kokonoe: Don't make me come over there when I've been pissed for exactly 6 minutes, 16 seconds straight! Just get whatever's left of her before the NOL finds out. She's in the same place where she fought Tsubaki while she was cursed by the Izayoi Spear, and became the Spear itself. Iron Tager: Oh. Either way, Affirmative. Kokonoe: And don't goddamn come back until you got her remains! Iron Tager: Got it. (Transmission Ceases.) Iron Tager: Honestly, why would she want me to do what I did with Lambda? Results/Credits (Cues Saya no Uta OST 08 SUNSET) (Makoto Nanaya, and Squirrel Girl look at each other with dirty looks.) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... (Both Fighters turn their heads away in disgust.) A TIE! Makoto Nanaya is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Squirrel Girl is owned by MARVEL. It Has to Be This Way is from METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE, owned by KONAMI. SUNSET is from Saya no Uta, owned by Nitro+. Demise of the Ritual is from SHADOW OF THE COLLOSUS, owned by Team ICO/SCE Japan Studio. Epilogue (Cues Shadow of the Colossus OST - Demise of the Ritual (Extended)) ???: I did my research as to who Squirrel Girl would lose to... ... A tie does not count. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Beastkin Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain